Call Me When You're Sober
by gotnoodles
Summary: “Just broke up with your boyfriend? Just got dumped? Want revenge? Call this number if you need a fake boyfriend to avenge yourself.” After Sakura finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her, she decides to take a little revenge.
1. Chapter 1

it has finally been revised. kudos for me. nehaha.

* * *

Call Me When You're Sober

Chapter one

Kinomoto, Sakura finally graduated high school and was eager to enter college. She was already accepted into the most competitive colleges in Japan such as Tokyo University and Waseda University.

Straight throughout elementary to high school years, she was known to be a star. Every being extolled her for her athletic skills, musical talents, ideal appearance, charming personality, astonishing wealth, and legendary grades.

However, something happened. Something real tragic happened. Of all people, her boyfriend dumped poor Sakura for another woman.

Addition to such a misfortune, Sakura planned to attend a secondary college, Keio University. And the reason to that was because her boyfriend was soon to go there. Now sadly, he wasn't her boyfriend any more.

Although Sakura regretted choosing Keio over Tokyo, the decision was already made. There was no turning back. She was stuck at a school her ex was going to be, along with his new "soul mate".

She never felt like this in her life before. Hurt. Wounded. Betrayed. Backstabbed. Rejected. And, that was one thing people didn't comment her about. They would all clandestinely say that she was emotionless. The only thing she knew how to do was smile, but that was all. She never got angry over anything, or cried over anything.

Then it happened. For the first time in her life, she was able to feel pain.

Though the tears never fell, she surely did feel it. Pain.

Tired and weary, Sakura walked up the lonely steps all the way to her dormitory. She was carrying her two over-sized duffel bags with one large bag pack on her back.

Finally reaching the room, she turned the key and entered the tiny room she was soon to share with someone else other than herself.

"Ow. Thought I was going to die of suffocation." She whined as she dropped all her belongings on the ground.

One by one she unpacked. The first thing she noticed in her pink duffel bag was a picture of her ex. They were in the picture together. They were holding hands in a nearby park with ShuShu and Piko on top of their heads. ShuShu and Piko was her ex's favorite baby turtles.

Sakura's mind started to sway back to when they broke up.

Sakura walked onto the other side of the aisle to pick out her new dress for the upcoming dinner she was planning to have with her boyfriend.

"Hm. This one looks nice." She held the simple creamy white one that was up to knee length. She bought her dress with her card, and made her way out the door.

However, on the next shop, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, how about this one?" It was a female's voice.

"Baby, you look nice in anything." The familiar voice said.

"Aw. I love you."

Curious enough, she started to walk slowly down to the next store.

Then she saw it all. Through the glass window, stood her boyfriend, passionately kissing another woman with long black hair, two dark black eyes, thin and nicely shaped body, wearing a beautiful dress that couldn't even come close to the one she had already bought.

She dropped her bags. When he finished and looked up, their eyes met.

Losing all sense of judgment, Sakura took out a marker that was in her purse, walked up to the glass window, and wrote from the direction he was able to read, "Screw you. It's over."

Painfully enough, that probably didn't do any good. Still, she was able to say something she always wanted. "It's over." She wanted to know how it felt like to actually say it.

Refreshing. People would say. But to Sakura, it wasn't.

Again, for the first time in her life, she wanted to take revenge.

"Damn it. Why is my room all the way up in the top floor?" Sakura got back to her senses when she heard a woman's voice complain.

She instantly stood up, ready to exchange greetings, and introduce herself.

"Hi. My name is…" When she saw who it was, it was impossible for her to continue.

"You're…" the other girl began.

They intensely looked at each other in the eye.

"Baby, you forgot your other bag." Came that same familiar voice again. There he was, Sakura's ex. He was right in front of the doorway.

The three just stared blankly at each other, and without a second to lose, Sakura ran out the door, passing her ex, leaving all her precious things behind.

"Dang it. Of all people, why her? Why is she my roommate? What am I going to do for a year? And him? He's going to be stopping by. What will I do?" She started to rant on.

Then she realized. It was cold. And sadly, she forgot her jacket. She forgot her keys. She forgot to bring her purse. The only thing she had was her cell phone in her pocket.

Circling around the campus, she also realized something else. In the corner of one building, she saw an ad. One bright yellow ad was posted.

Wondering what it may be, she walked up to the ad.

It was written, "Call Me When You're Sober." Underneath that, there was a person's number.

Sakura gently ripped off the ad and took it to a nearby bench. "Just broke up with your boyfriend? Just got dumped? Want revenge? Call this number if you need a fake boyfriend to avenge yourself."

"A fake boyfriend?" Sakura remarked. "Psh. Who would do this kind of whacko stuff?" She crumpled the paper and walked to a close by trash bin.

Right at the moment she was going to throw it away, a sudden vibe struck her. "Wait a minute. That's it!"

She unscrambled the paper, and dialed the number.

The phone rang once. Then twice. Then thrice.

"Syaoran, Li." A person with a masculine voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Yeah?"

"Um. I saw your ad, 'Call Me When You're Sober' and I was just…"

"Oh, hello!" The person's tone of voice promptly changed, cutting Sakura off.

"Yes. Hello."

"So, are you interested?"

Sakura couldn't help but to wonder why the guy seemed so desperate.

"I… well, yes."

"That's great. And this will be?"

"My name is Kinomoto, Sakura."

"Kinomoto, Sakura. That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"I bet you're even more beautiful in real life." He commented.

Sakura could already feel herself flush bright red. She was never experienced in such flirty and playful manner. Even her ex didn't give her much attention.

"Oh, that's not true. I wouldn't think so." She quickly replied back.

"Well, I never asked what you thought. I'm just telling you what I think."

Being shy and innocent, Sakura was a bit shaken.

"Oh. Well… Um." She ran out of words to say.

"Sakura-san. How old are you?"

"I just recently turned 18."

"That's great. You're younger than me. Can I just call you, Sakura?"

"That would be fine with me."

"Alright, Sakura. My name's Syaoran, Li. You can just call me Syaoran."

"Okay."

"Why are you so stiff? Just talk normal."

"Um. Okay."

"Anyway, let's meet. Where are you?"

"I'm at the place where you placed the ad."

"Alright. Stay there. I'll be on my way."

"Okay."

"See you soon, Sakura."

Then there was a click.

Few moments later, he arrived.

"Sorry. That took longer than expected."

Sakura faced the tall, built, attractive guy with brown amber eyes in front of her.

"N-no, it's fine. It… It was actually really quick." She finally stumbled to say.

"Wow. Sakura." Syaoran came closer to her.

Stepping back a little, she answered, "Yes?"

"Just like I predicted. You are more beautiful in real life."

Sakura couldn't help but to blush. Hoping he didn't see her turn bright pink, she faced the other way, and gave out a small uneasy chuckle.

"So, what happened? Did you break up with your boyfriend?"

She turned to face him once again.

"I did break up with him, but he was the one who probably wanted to break up with me the most." She replied. "He was cheating on me with a different woman."

"Who the hell would want to do that? Cheat on you for a different girl? You're flawless." He tried commenting to make her feel better.

Or more likely, that was his intention at first.

Rule number one on his list, _Make your client feel loved._ Rule number two, _Treat them like your real girlfriend. _Rule number three. _Don't fall for your clients._

However, when he really did see this Sakura girl face to face, he couldn't stop asking the heavens, _"How the hell did you make this creature so god-damn beautiful?"_

When Syaoran intently looked into Sakura's two round green eyes, she started to squirm.

Realizing this, he stopped.

"What the hell are you thinking? She's your client. Don't forget." He silently murmured to himself."

"So, if you're going to use me more than a month, it'll cost more." He began once again.

"I see."

"But a month might be enough."

"I guess." She answered in small sentences.

"Is there something you want me to do in particular?"

"I'm not really sure. I've never done this kind of a thing before."

"Yeah. You don't seem like the type."

Sakura kept quiet.

"Then starting from today, I'm your new boyfriend."

"Right."

"It's a pleasure to work with you Sakura."

He pulled out his hand for a handshake. They both shook.

Then he realized she was only wearing a thin shirt. She was shivering in the cold.

"Sakura!" he yelled out.

Surprised, she jumped a little and answered, "Yes?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Syaoran took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "You can easily catch a cold walking around like that. Especially at night."

She tried to resist and took off the jacket.

"It's okay. I'll be going back soon."

He grabbed the jacket from her, and put it back on her.

"Remember, I'm your boyfriend from now on. I don't want you

to catch a cold. Here, I'll walk you back."

He put his arm around her and they both slowly walked back to the room.

Before she entered her room, the two came out. Her ex and her ex's new girlfriend.

The four people just stared at each other. There were confused look on all three of them. Sakura, unsure why Shaoran was also confused, ended up being confused herself.

Sakura's ex, Eriol was confused why his used-to-be best friend was with his ex, Sakura. Tomoyo, who was now Eriol's girlfriend was confused why her ex was with her new boyfriend's ex. Syaoran was just shocked beyond belief.

And as if time stopped itself, these four people also froze in time.

* * *

Thanks to all the people reading and enjoying the story!

you guys are watermelon bombs!!

-ms.noodles


	2. Chapter 2

revised version. wooo hoooo!! i'm doing fab-fab-fabulous!!!

* * *

Call Me When You're Sober

Chapter two

While all four of them stood perfectly still, Syaoran's mind was filled with his own questions and thoughts. Soon, he was already having small arguments in his head.

"_Damn it, Syaoran_." He thought. "_Don't let your personal life be the cause of your downfall. So what if you're still madly in love with her? So what if she let you go? So what if her new boyfriend is your childhood best friend? So what? Sakura's your client." _Last but not least, he recited the last rule. "_Do not in any case show any emotion or affection towards anything else. Work always comes first."_

After much hesitation, he decided to cut the silence and break the ice.

"Hey, Eriol. What are you doing here so late?" he questioned.

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard Syaoran say her ex's name.

She was stunned. Soon, she began to wonder, "_They… know each other_?"

Tomoyo didn't seem to have any reaction. She just looked into Syaoran's eye, however, he was turned away facing Eriol.

"Just visiting someone who means the world to me," said Eriol holding onto Tomoyo closer to him. "And you? This place is only for girls. What brings you here?" he continued to ask.

Noticing how much that respond could have hurt Sakura, Syaoran took her in his arms and replied, "I couldn't let a young beautiful lady walk all on her own late in the night. Something could have happened."

Syaoran then turned to her and grabbed her hand. After lightly kissing it, he said, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sakura."

Eriol could see her ex blush.

He had a woman. A woman way better than Sakura. A woman named, Daidouji, Tomoyo, who not only had the money, power, appearance, and talents, but also a true human's emotions. What seemed impossible for Sakura to possess, that night, he was able to see something he never had for the first time. It was his ex's true feelings.

Then he began to wonder, "_Why? Why wasn't she able to show her feelings to me?"_

Now Sakura, she didn't understand the reason why Syaoran made it sound like it was their first time meeting. Because it was true. He was the one who said they would be officially "going out" as of this day.

Feeling sick, Sakura just decided to let it pass. All she wanted to do was take a nice warm bath and a night's long rest.

"It was really nice meeting you too. Thank you." She said to Syaoran. "Oh, and thank you for these." Sakura took off the jacket and handed it to him.

"It's alright. Keep it." He gave it back to her.

"Oh--"

"She's already here. Just take it back." Eriol interrupted even before Sakura could finish.

Then he grabbed the jacket from Sakura's hand and very impolitely handed it back to Syaoran as if it was a piece of trash.

"Actually," Sakura began. "I'll take it. I'll give it back to you after I wash it." Then she grabbed it from Syaoran's hand and gave him the sweetest smile she possibly could. Then she went inside the room, leaving the three people behind.

"_What is this? A child's play?" _Tomoyo thought. It was ridiculous. She knew exactly what was going on. Being the witty and observant girl ever since birth, Tomoyo had already recognized the answers to the missing pieces.

"I'll be going too." Tomoyo turned to leave, but Eriol grabbed her by the waist just in time. He pulled her beside him. "Good night, baby. I love you." Eriol whispered into Tomoyo's ear loud enough for Syaoran to hear.

"You too." Syaoran heard her say, and then left in mere seconds.

For a long moment, the two just stood and waited on each other to make the first move.

Then Eriol began, "Long time."

"Yeah." Syaoran shortly replied.

"So… you interested in that chick? The one you were with?"

"If not now, anytime soon. Yeah."

"Great. So, finally you gave up on Tomoyo."

"Well, she wasn't mine to begin with."

"True. It's a good thing you realized what to take and what not to take."

Syaoran clenched his fist.

Yes, it was true. That one moment in time, they were the best friends of friends.

Yes, it was true. That one moment in time, they were brotherly close ever since childhood.

However, it was also true. That one moment in time, on a very painful night, everything was regretfully washed away between those two due to one special girl named, Daidouji, Tomoyo.

"Yeah. You're right." Syaoran agreed. And with that one short respond, Eriol's head lifted, confused, bewildered, and most likely shocked. How could Syaoran, of all people, agree to him in a blink of an eye? "I've just let go of something useless and taken something way more precious than your 'one-and-only' Tomoyo."

"Oh? And now you're saying that person is Kinomoto?" Eriol said in such a rude way, as if he was referring Sakura to someone lower than dirt. "You know, I bet you wouldn't even last a month with her."

"Don't always jump to conclusions, Eriol. You're going to hurt yourself. And you make it sound like Tomoyo always belonged to you, but friend, dig into the past a little. You know the truth."

With that, Syaoran made his final movement, and walked out of the now-to-be silent hallway.

Watching Syaoran's image slowly disappear into a blur dot, Eriol tightened his fist as hard as he possibly could, and punched the wall.

Even without thinking deeply enough, he knew of the past. He knew what had truly happened. He knew how he was able to get Tomoyo, and that was, even if he was with Sakura. He couldn't lose his opportunity. His chance was given to him right in front of his face.

That time, it was right there in front of him.

All he had to do was reach for it, and get it. Then it was surely his.

Because before, Eriol was nothing compared to Syaoran. During that time, when Syaoran had it all, Eriol didn't even come close to the wealth Syaoran boasted.

But it was then, when Syaoran's two parents died of a car accident, the contract was done and over with. Now, Eriol had the chance. It was during that moment, when Syaoran's companies all had fallen down into memorable ash.

Eriol reached for that one thing he always longed. Something he longed for so much, he was even able to betray his one and only friend.

The contract was actually made for the two guys. It was made for Eriol and Syaoran. However, the girl would be the one to choose the man she was to marry. Because that was what the contract was.

She was betrothed to one of them. She was able to choose either one of them. And during that time, it was obvious.

It was Syaoran.

Although Syaoran didn't long for her at the beginning, although he didn't give much attention to her at start, Tomoyo decided, "_I will marry Syaoran, and make him my husband in the near future."_

Then time started to fly. Until the day Syaoran was able to accept her. And be fully devoted only to her…

However, that obviously didn't last. After the accident when Syaoran lost it all, the contract was over. Burned, as if it was never signed. As if it was never mentioned. However, the contract to Eriol's, the deal was still there.

So without a choice, the two had to be separated, and another two had to be joined.

More than hesitant at first, Syaoran was out of his mind.

But what was he to do when his love of his life tells him soothingly, "_Let's just end it, Syaoran. We have to walk our different paths. You need to start your life new. Can you do that? For me?"_

It wasn't because she said she wanted to separate. It wasn't because she said she wanted to end it. It was because she added the very last part. The most meaningful part, "_Can you do that? __For me_?"

If she didn't add that part, he wouldn't have ended it.

He would have taken her even if it were done forcefully. That was how deep his love was for Tomoyo.

Sakura was in the bath when her phone rang.

It rang once.

It rang twice.

Then for the last time, it rang thrice.

After drying her wet hands, she reached over to her cell phone that was on top of the sink; she answered quite fatigued, "I'm sorry. I'm not able to answer the phone right now, so if this is an emergency, please leave your name, number, and your message after the beat, and I might promise to get back to you. Thanks."

Then she pressed one of the numbers to make the _beep_ noise, and hung up the phone.

She sank in, back into the water. When she put her whole head inside, the phone rang again. "P-w-eaze shop kwawee wee!" she said under water. But she meant to say, "Please, stop calling me."

When the phone rang for the third time, she answered once again, more spiritedly and energetically than last time saying, "I'm sorry! I'm not able to answer the phone right now, so if you don't mind, just leave your stinkin' number and the message, and I'll--"

"And you'll what? Try to promise to get back to me? Well, I'm not satisfied with the try part. You have to get back to me no matter what Sakura. As your boyfriend, I don't like to be ignored." Syaoran said on the other line, trying to maintain it a little playful.

"I guess you were busy, Sakura. I'll call you back later. Enjoy whatever you were doing." Then he gave out a little laugh.

Before he was going to hang up, she replied, "Syaoran? I'm so sorry about that. I'm just a little tired, and I was taking a bath."

"Oh. A bath. Are you finished now?"

"Um… No." Sakura answered a little embarrassed.

"Sakura!" he loudly said.

Surprised again, she answered softly, "Yes?"

"That means your naked right now?" he said way too straightforwardly. Then he added, "You know, although I'm not there to see it, I don't really mind talking to a naked woman. But if you're uncomfortable, we can talk later."

"I think that's a great idea." Sakura insisted.

"Damn it. I was hoping you to say in your polite ways, '_No. It's actually quite fine.'_"

"Oh. Well, I guess that's bit of a disappointment, isn't it?" she said with a few chuckle here in and there.

"Very" He exaggerated the word.

"Then what is it?" Sakura asked just deciding to stay on the phone.

"What is what?"

"Why did you call? Did you have something to tell me?"

"Oh. That. Well, Sakura. There's going to be a change of plans. And for those several months, you don't have to pay me."

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura couldn't help but to ask.

"It means I'm not your boyfriend."

"Oh…"

With that, the phone line was silent. "However," he then added, "It means I'm your lover." Sakura's eyes widened enough for her two perfect emerald-green eyes to be reflected by the water below.

"If you're going to have the ultimate revenge, then we're also going to start it brand new. We're going to show them from the very beginning. You okay with that?"

"B-b-but. Wouldn't that be too much of a trouble for you? It seemed like Eriol… was your friend." Sakura solemnly said.

"Friend? Did I tell you he was my friend? More like rivals." Then he laughed it off, afraid to reveal his true feelings. For those painful years, he had to cover them, his true feelings.

"I'll think about it…" Sakura finally said.

Then later, the two hung up.

Sakura finished her bath, and came out wearing her bunny pajamas. It was already 1:00 a.m. Her ex's girlfriend was already silently sleeping on her bed, and although Sakura climbed in hers to sleep, she couldn't get herself to rest.

She wanted to, but with all the thought in her head, it was impossible.

So she decided to take a little walk outside.

She put on whatever jacket that was closest to her in the dark, which happened to be Syaoran's, and went outside with her keys in the left pocket.

When she finally reached outside of the dormitory hallway, a face appeared right in front of hers.

When the clouds slowly moved aside, and the moon hit the person's face, she saw his ex.

Sakura gasped. "She's sleeping." Sakura then said.

"I'm not here for her." Eriol spoke.

Frowning, she asked, "Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you something, Sakura."

"I don't need to hear it."

Right before Sakura was about to turn around and head back into her room, Eriol harshly grabbed her arm, pushed her against the wall, and ruthlessly press his lips to hers. Then slowly, his tongue also entered through her mouth.

* * *

WOWZERSS!! 

I GOT LOTSA REVIEWS ON THIS ONE!!  
THANKIEZ!! THANKIEZ THANKIEZ SOOOO MUCHACHAZ!!!

And here goes my special thanks toooo:

Aussie Old Mate Phoenix, lolopptt, Silver Moonlit Dreams, LeSSThAN3, KinomotoXSakura, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, BEBE iNC, Mekana, not a geek freak, Fantasies-Within, krisdonstel, rukz, snapurjawshut, ffgirl-07, Nicktrugs, Tamster, S+S43v3r, fliccolo, Sakura Panda63, Alessandrina, cherrysakura5, Canadiangal94, lilshygrl1031, and Sakura Li-chan

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR LEAVING ME SUCH NICE REVIEWS!

And I decided to keep it this way... because.. ahem someone threatened to kick my a-double-s if I didn't. ...eh..hehehee..he..

Well, TOODLES FOR NOW!

And tell me how my chapter two is!

Any suggestions, thoughts, idea, comments, please leave them!

They're all welcome even if it's bad. TOODLES!!!!

-ms.noodles


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three is ouuuuuut!

wahoooOoooOOooOOooOOOoooOooOoOOoOOOOooOoooooOoooOoOOOOooOOooOOOoOOOooOooOOooO

okay, i'm done.

* * *

Call Me When You're Sober

Chapter Three

_What is going on? What is going on? What on earth is going on?_

Sakura tried to break free from Eriol's grasp, but his hand was tightly wrapped around her fragile wrists. Then soon, she realized her ex's tongue was gradually entering through her virgin lips.

Sadly, it was true. This happened to be Sakura's very first French kiss. What was worse, overall, it was her very first kiss on the lips.

Even as she dated Eriol, they never kissed.

On the cheek, perhaps, but her lips? Especially by someone she now detested.

As the tongue came in deeper and deeper, with tears falling from her eyes, she bit mercilessly.

"Shit! What the hell is your problem?" Eriol roared wiping his mouth in agony.

"What do you mean what's my problem? What's your problem?" Sakura began to sob, covering her mouth.

And yes, this was indeed, also her first time shedding tears.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked scoffing.

"What are you talking about?" she glared at him as if he was the most despicable being on the universe.

"What? Were you expecting more? You want me to sleep with you instead? Here let's go." Then he tightly grabbed her arm once again.

"Stop! Let go. You disgusting freak! Let go of me!" she squirmed.

"Why are you resisting? You know you want it."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Isn't that why you brought Syaoran into this shit?"

Sakura's eyes grew wide.

Then he continued on, "This is all just a game, aren't I right? I cheated on you. You got fucking mad. So you're using Syaoran to take revenge."

Sakura became silent. She didn't know how to respond. She just believed it was too sudden for him to realize that it was just a part of a plan.

Then he came closer to her right ear and whispered, "Because you still love me."

Sakura shivered.

"Don't fuck with me." Sakura then said.

Eriol stepped back a tiny bit.

First of all, this was the first time he heard his ex curse. She never in her life said any foul language until this very day. However, he didn't make the sudden change get to him.

"Oh. Don't fuck with me? You think that'll make me stop? If you still love me, then just say it. Just for the hell of it, I'll return your love all night long. Better take the chance when you can get it."

While tightening his grip, he started to pull her towards him.

Then right in front of her, he said in such a seducing way, "You know you want to."

"Screw you!" Then she struggled to break free once more.

Then a voice called out from afar.

"Eriol, you better let her go before I seriously fuck you up."

Eriol squinted his eyes to see who it may be. Realizing it was Syaoran, Eriol tightened his grip and simply replied, "No."

"I'll ask one last time, let go of her." His voice grew darker.

"Syaoran…" Eriol heard Sakura murmur under her breath. He was also able to see how his ex's eyes started to glimmer as the light was shining down on her now tear-drenched face. However, she wasn't facing him. All attention went to Syaoran.

Noticing this, Eriol took hold of her shoulders and made sure she was to face him. "Look at me!" he said sharply.

He wasn't aggravated just because of the fact Sakura was being totally ignorant even as he was standing right in front of her face. It was more likely because he was overcome with jealousy.

He hated the fact, he longed more. He hated the fact there was an aching in his solid heart. He hated the fact that he knew he was jealous; that he was envious of Syaoran.

Syaoran always had an ability to polish something that was broken, brittle, or stained. But that wasn't necessarily true. Eriol was the one who wasn't able to see the beauty in the broken, brittle, and stained pieces.

Although one's past could be broken, it could be easily replaced with the present. Although one's present could be brittle, it could be changed by the future. But even as the future seems stained and the stain itself seems tainted, not erasable, one could choose the other path. There could always be a helping, motivating hand to lift the person up.

And that, Syaoran was always capable of doing.

Sakura, now facing Eriol, her hurtful eyes glared madly at him.

"Don't fucking ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Syaoran raged. And as he said that last sentence, his arms flew ever-so-quickly, and the impact of the blow, knocked Eriol down hard on the cement floor.

Sakura covered her eyes after a soft surprised squeal, and kept her eyes shut.

_Why is this happening? _She wondered as she was lost in her own thoughts.

Blood started to trickle down from the side of Eriol's cut lip. While wiping it away, he rose up from the ground. "What is this bitch to you, anyways?" he questioned in a way as if he thought the question was hilariously outrageous itself. "You've only met her once. You don't even know her."

"Don't tell me that you do. You've been with her for, umm, how many years? And yet, you still don't know who she is."

"You say that as if you know her more than me."

"Enough to know that a bastard like you don't deserve someone like her."

"And a bastard like me can be with Tomoyo?" he laughed. "Why? You don't know her as much as you know that bitch over there?" he was referring to Sakura.

"Shut the hell up." Although Syaoran was going to let it all pass, and ignore his comments, the next sentence caught him off guard.

"Tell me. Why? You don't know her enough to know that a bastard like me don't deserve someone like her? Don't worry. I know her. I know her _inside and out_."

Sakura's head lifted up taken aback.

_Inside and out. Inside and out. Inside and out._

"Don't tell me that he…" she silently talked to herself.

Syaoran's shoulders were tense, and his fist was clenched ever-so tightly that even his veins were visible. He was ready to knock Eriol dead.

As Syaoran gradually made his way towards Eriol, Sakura tugged on his shirt, preventing him to go any further. He wasn't in the mood to listen to any one, but he ended his steps, turned around, and walked away from the beat person.

"Come." He said gently to Sakura, and got a hold of her hand.

Leaving the abandoned _friend_ behind, both held onto each other's hand and vanished into the lonely streets.

In the moment of silence, Sakura courageously spoke first saying, "I'm so proud of you. I thought you were really going to exterminate him."

"You see me as a murderer now?"

"No. Not really." Sakura said with a bright smile across her face.

Noticing this, he asked, "Why? What do you see me as?"

He looked down at her, and she also looked up at him with the smile still on her face. He realized the tears from earlier still remained. And so, with his thumb, he gently wiped the tears away.

Then she answered plainly, "My lover."

With that simple reply, Syaoran couldn't help but to also smile.

"Hey, you hungry?"

Not even a second after he asked, Sakura's stomach growled so loud as if to indicate a monster was living in there.

Embarrassed, she kept her head low and replied, "Nooooo."

"You probably have a beggar in there. That was so loud." He started to laugh.

Sakura kept quiet.

"Sakura, no matter how I see you, you're so damn cute."

She blushed and faced the other direction. But if Syaoran was to look over at the right angle, he would have definitely seen it. Her hidden smile.

"Come on. Let's go eat." He held her hand tighter and started to walk off faster.

"I don't think any place would be open by this time."

"Sakura. Sakura. It's not like I'm taking you to a steak house or anything. I'm not that loaded. We'll go have dumplings. You okay with that?"

"Dumplings?" she asked confused. "What are dumplings?"

Syaoran paused his steps.

"Sakura. Let me guess. You've lived a very sheltered life. Am I right?"

"Maybe…"

"We're having dumplings."

Then they walked a distance of a few more steps and finally reached the open cart.

As Syaoran ordered, Sakura looked over at all the fascinating foods the cart sold.

"Wow. This is extreme."

"It's extreme you never tried dumplings. Here, have some." Then he handed her the bowl of steamy dumplings.

"They're huge."

"They're many kinds."

"I see."

"Here. This is called soy sauce." He handed her the small bottle and poured onto the tiny bowl.

"I know what it is."

"Okay, miss smarty pants."

They both started to laugh again, happily, as if nothing happened an hour ago. Then they started to grub as if there was no tomorrow.

After both finished their meals, they slumped on their chairs as if to signal their full stomachs.

"That was good." Sakura complimented the food.

"It's a good thing."

Then they became silent again.

Once again, there were a lot of things she wanted to know about him.

For example, who is this Tomoyo. What happened between Eriol in the past. When, if he ever did, go out with Tomoyo. Why Eriol and Syaoran have a grudge against each other. And if not grudge, hatred. And last but not least, how he knew she dated Eriol for several of years.

It didn't seem to make sense, because it was true. It was their first time meeting, Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura found out few days later that Eriol was cheating on her for Tomoyo, however, Syaoran seemed to know more than that.

Especially after he said, "_You've been with her for, umm, how many years? And yet, you still don't know who she is._"

She never mentioned how long they went out.

It could have been a month or two. Or maybe a little a more than that. At most, a year. But how did he know she dated him for several years?

Before Sakura could start another conversation, she ran out of words when he all of a sudden, out-of-the-blue suggested, "Sakura. Can you stay with me tonight?"

* * *

okay seriously. i'm like WOWed out.

thank you so much for all the FANTABULOUS reviews, guys! biggest hit so far!! wowzaz!

i really, really, really, really, really times a million appreciate it!!!! nehaha. and i really do.

and here goes my special thanks:

TrueGuilt, FlowerLady-Aerith, LadySakuraForest, Sakura Li-chan, Pink Fire 101, puasluoma, YumYumXP, KawaiiQuerida-chan, FiReSorCerEr, Shiona Acitiu, Magic Key, Raven.Dark.Crow, cherrysakura5, OnceUponAdayDream, tinkerbellie, tears-of-redemption, Dead account get used to it, S+S43v3r, Sakura Panda63, -yellowhearts-, rukz, Mysterious Sapphire Butterly, sakuraK155, neoazngirl, Mekana, Silver Moonlit Dreams, ninapie95, x3Dorky-Candee, czakali, Sakura and Syaoran, Deprived of Chocolate, Elli Cole, Wolf Blossom, Lady Maia, xxhunniiebunniiex, Carmela-chan, blossomingtimmy, and syaoran143sakura!!!!!

YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD!!!

weeheeewahooo!!! ima WHALE!


End file.
